Lucia's Diary
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Daddy gave you to me to write in. I think I'll call you Kira. I like that name, and it's very pretty. I know you'll keep my secrets, won't you, Kira?


Lucia's Diary

Chapter 1: What's in a Name?

A/N: I really wish the plot bunnies would stop biting me. This one came to me last night as I was falling asleep. I hope that you enjoy this little story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or any characters associated with it. They're property of Nickelodeon Studios. I do own Lucia however.

Summary: Daddy gave you to me to write my thoughts in. I think it's a good idea for me to write about things since they'll be secret. I think I'll call you Kira. I really like that name a lot, and it's very pretty. I know you'll be my best friend and keep my secrets for me, won't you, Kira?

Dear Kira,

Daddy gave you to me to write my thoughts in. He said it was a good thing because then I can write things I wouldn't normally say. Daddy says that this diary will be private and that my brothers can't get into it. If they do, Daddy says I'm supposed to tell him so he can punish them. He gave my brothers diaries, too, but I don't think they like them. I think it's a good idea for me to write about things since they'll be secret. I think I'll call you Kira. I really like that name a lot, and it's very pretty. I know you'll be my best friend and keep my secrets, won't you, Kira? Wait, you can't even answer me, but I know you will.

Daddy says I should try and write to you every day, but I don't know if I will. I snuck a peek at Don's diary to see how he did it. He writes the dates every day, but I don't want to do that because it's hard to keep track of them all the time. Luckily, Don didn't know I looked at his diary, and I hope he never finds out.

Well, I have to go. It's time for practice, and Daddy will get mad if I'm late again. I'll write to you afterwards.

Sayonara,

Lucy

P.S. Sayonara means goodbye in Japanese. Daddy taught it to us. I think Japanese is very pretty. So, that's how I'll sign off.

22222

Dear Kira,

Mikey found a rat in the sewers today and brought it home. He says he thinks it's one of Daddy's relatives. I don't think Daddy was too happy with him about it. He wanted Mikey to take the rat back to the sewers, but Mikey didn't want to.

"He's one of your relatives, Daddy," he pointed out. "He's family."

"But we are doing him an injustice keeping him here," Daddy pointed out (I had to ask Don how to say that big word Daddy just used). "He does not belong in our home. He belongs in the sewers."

"But I wanna keep him," Mikey whined. "I even named him."

"What did you name him?" I asked.

Mikey smiled. "Bob," he said.

"Bob?" Raph repeated. "What kinda name is that for a rat?"

Mikey got mad. "I think it's a cute name," he insisted. "Bob likes it, don't you, Bob?" He patted the rat on the head.

"It does not matter what you have named it, my son," Daddy told him. "You must let him go to his own kind."

"But you are his own kind," Mikey insisted. "I thought maybe you'd adopt him like you did with us."

Daddy sighed. "Michelangelo, while I was fortunate enough to have found you and cared for you, I cannot care for this rat. He must go free."

I don't think Mikey understood what Daddy was trying to tell him, but Don explained it to him in better terms. Finally, Mikey decided Daddy and Donnie were right and let Bob go. He was really sad about it, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mikey, one day you'll have a pet of your own," I reassured him.

Mikey sniffed. "You think so, Lucy?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I replied.

Mikey gave me a big hug. "Thanks, Lucy," he said. "You're the bestest sister ever."

I laughed. "I'm your only sister, Mikey," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that makes you the bestest," he told me.

It felt good to hear Mikey say that about me. I think he really did mean it that day. I'm really lucky to have a brother like him around.

Oops, Daddy's calling for me. It's time for dinner.

Sayonara,

Lucy

22222

Dear Kira,

Well, Mikey finally found his pet. It's been a long time of waiting, but he finally has a pet of his own. He was out on Christmas Eve and found an abandoned kitten in an alleyway. I could tell he really wanted to keep the kitten, and I could see why. He was just so cute. He looked at us all with those little eyes, almost begging us to not abandon him. Mikey looked at Father to see what he would say.

"Can I keep him, Master Splinter?" he asked.

I was ready for him to say no, but he didn't. He smiled and said, "Yes, Michelangelo, you may keep him. I think you are finally old enough to care for a pet of your own. However, you must remember that he is your pet and that you must take responsibility for him yourself. You must feed him, clean his litter box, and give him fresh water every day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," Mikey replied.

"Good," Splinter said.

"What are you going to name him, Mikey?" I asked.

"How about Bob?" Raph suggested, reminding Mikey about the pet rat he once brought home.

"No, I've named him Klunk," Mikey replied.

"Klunk?" we all asked in unison.

"What kind of a name is Klunk?" Raph asked.

"It's a good name," Mikey insisted. "He's my cat, and I'm naming him Klunk. I've just always wanted a cat by that name. Besides, you should've heard the noise he made when I found him. I'm surprised he didn't wake up the whole neighborhood when the trash can lid fell. I guess I'll have to teach him to be a good ninja kitty."

"Good luck with that," Raph scoffed.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea," Leo said. "I think Klunk will make a good addition to the family." He stroked the cat's fur, and Klunk began to purr loudly.

"I think he likes you, Leo," I said.

"Well, now that we have adopted a new member to our family, it is time to eat," Splinter said. "We do not want the food to get cold."

Mikey nodded and set Klunk down on the floor. As he ate his own meal he fed scraps of his food to his cat. Splinter wasn't happy about this, but he knew the cat needed to eat, too.

"I'll get some cat food and other things for him after Christmas," April said. "He'll also need to go to the vet to get some shots."

"Shots?" Mikey repeated. "Why?"

"So he doesn't get any diseases," Don replied. "Living in a sewer could put him at risk for different ones."

"But I won't be able to hold his little paw if he gets scared," Mikey said.

April laughed. "Don't worry, Mikey, I'll do that for you," she said. "I know you don't like needles, but you want what's best for your cat, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course," Mikey answered. "I don't want him to get sick."

"That is a very wise decision, Michelangelo," Splinter praised him. "We all have to do what's best for our loved ones, even if we may not like it."

"You mean like how you had to potty train us?" Mikey teased.

Splinter laughed "Yes, exactly," he replied.

"Then I can do the same for Klunk," Mikey declared.

And that's how Klunk became part of our family. I have to say, he's a pretty awesome cat. Even though he's technically Mikey's, he loves all of us equally and always comes to us to get some attention. He also loves to play with Splinter's tail, even though we've given him more than enough cat toys. He'll play with them, but he loves Splinter's tail the best, much to Father's dismay. I think the best thing about Klunk is when he sits in my lap and purrs as I stroke his fur. It's just so soothing to hear. I can tell he's happy to be with us, and I hope he stays with us for a long time.

Sayonara,

Lucy

22222

Dear Kira,

I once asked Master Splinter about names and what they mean. He told me that they define who a person is and that having a name is very important. I asked him what would've happened if he hadn't chosen to name us. He replied, "Then you would have had no identity. I did not want that for you."

"How did Yoshi come up with your name?" I asked him.

"I believe it was after a fight with his brother," Splinter replied. "The Ancient One told him about how anger is sometimes like a splinter and how it can get under your skin. So, that is what he named me."

"I like your name," I said. "I like mine, too."

"Yes, your name is very beautiful and defines you," he replied. "I am glad I chose it for you."

"Do you think I'll adopt someone like you did and name them?" I asked him.

"Well, I do not know, my daughter," he said. "Fate sometimes can be very tricky. But if you do adopt someone as your own, I hope that you will give them a strong name and a name that will define them."

"I will, Daddy," I promised.

Well, now I have. I've adopted you, and I think your name defines you very well. It feels good for me to name you because then you aren't just a book to write in. You're like my best friend. I promise to always tell you my secrets, Kira, and I know that you'll always keep them like the good friend that you are.

Sayonara,

Lucy

A/N: So, what do you think so far? I'm having so much fun with this idea and can't wait to see how I can elaborate on it. Feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


End file.
